Give Me Love
by NerdyPenguin1
Summary: Helga sees something that she doesn't want to believe and tries to get revenge and stop it. Mostly Songfics.
1. Party Heartbreak

**_Ed Sheeran- Give Me Love_**

_Give me love like her,  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,_

Helga had been so used to seeing Arnold loving someone else but her heart felt like it was breaking. She was right there when Lila had kissed him. She knew how Helga had felt but ignored her so now here she was waking up alone after crying herself to sleep. Why couldn't she be like Lila?  
She knew she couldn't blame them though she had told Arnold that she didn't love him in the FTI incident and she had even lied to Lila and said she was over him. She and Lila had become closer after that as Helga had gotten less abrasive and defensive. She knew she would have to change with College around the corner and so had tried to attempt to be a better person. Helga had become popular and had grown to become beautiful in her own way. She was still best friends with Phoebe and both were set to go to the same college: Phoebe for medicine and Helga for creative writing. Arnold had grown a little taller and now wore a checked shirt over his green top but was still an optimist. He had remained close with Gerald who was now Phoebe's boyfriend and so had become a little closer to Helga.

_And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya._

That's why she was at Rhonda's party. Phoebe had practically begged her to go as did Rhonda who had become closer to Helga as both were popular beautiful girls. After sipping a suspicious looking drink she felt her blood turn warm. It was true what they said, it was liquid courage. She had spotted Lila here but no Arnold and she was so tempted to call him and confess everything until she saw him at the door and all that courage disappeared and heartache reappeared as he walked over to Lila and held her instead of Helga.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

All she wanted was some time with him to confess all her feelings but he would never return them like he did with Lila. There she was stood in a party dress attracting everyone else's attention but his. It was like they were playing a game where he could never see the real her and she refused to show him it. All she wanted to do at the moment was kiss him but she refused to do that to Lila and she knew he would never give his love to her.  
_Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,_

She needed his love more than ever. Big Bob had begun to verbally abuse her about how she was useless and not Olga. He was right she wasn't Olga or Lila and she never would be. She couldn't be perfect and she knew that. Miriam was drunk all the time and so wasn't a big help at all. She couldn't wait to leave Hillwood and have a fresh start but she still loved Arnold and she knew she would have to get over it but she'd loved him since she was 3.

_You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold ya._

She was used to fighting from when she was younger and so knew she could fight away her feelings but for tonight she'd let them get the best of her and dream of him holding her and not Lila. It would hurt her in the morning but for tonight whilst she had alcohol in her system she would be fine.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

She was just watching, standing with her drink. All she could think of was leaving this place and how happy she would be away from this game that she and Arnold were always playing. She'd dreamed of confessing to him and kissing him and then he would confess. She knew it was just a dream especially when she saw Lila and Arnold kiss in front of her. _  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

How stupid had she been? He'd never give his love to her. She wasn't Lila.

**Please Review ;) Don't own the song!**


	2. Talent Show Revenge

Helga couldn't believe she was doing this. It was all Phoebe's idea. Lila was practically dangling Arnold in her face and she was sick of it but she didn't think Phoebe would think of this. That was how she ended up at the school talent show with the whole PS118 gang there. It was their senior year so everyone had decided to go to their last talent show.

She and Phoebe had snuck away and were now with the other acts. This had all begun when she had seen Lila and Arnold kiss at Rhonda's party and now whenever she saw Arnold, she saw Lila. Lila had even warned Helga to stay away. Rhonda and Phoebe had both noticed a difference in Helga as she seemed more passive and emotionless. She still acted like she was happy but they knew that deep inside her heart was breaking. Rhonda had stumbled upon Helga's secret at a sleepover when she and Phoebe were playing truth and dare. She had asked Helga who her first kiss was and she answered "Arnold" but Rhonda just said that the Romeo and Juliet kiss didn't count. At that point, Helga knew she had been caught and so just told her everything as long as she promised not to tell a soul. She hadn't and instead Rhonda and Phoebe had devised a plan for revenge for Helga without anybody figuring out her secret. Arnold was too dense to figure it out anyway.

They knew the perfect song Helga could sing and they knew that Helga could sing from when she used to take lessons because Bob wanted her to be more like Olga. She didn't keep on with the lessons of course because it was too Olga but in reality she was a much better singer than her sister could ever. She even wrote songs occasionally as her poetry was sometimes expressed better in this way and that was how she had learnt to play the guitar. Of course no one else knew about how musical she actually was, she may have gotten a lot nicer but there were still some hidden secrets that she had to keep to herself.

There she was standing backstage. Rhonda fixing Helga's baby pink sleeveless dress that stuck out a little and her blonde curls and Phoebe reassuring Helga that she would be fine. All she could think about was Arnold and how he had broken her heart without even realising. She couldn't believe it when Lila admitted that she had intentionally asked Arnold out despite Helga's feelings. She should have known what Lila was actually capable of.

"Helga Pataki, You're on next".

It's funny how one phrase can make you freak out. Helga calmly walked over to the microphone with the guitar in her hand. She heard cheering from the PS 118 group but was unable to look over because she knew that **they** would be there. Her heart was racing 100 miles a minute and she quickly looked over at Phoebe and Rhonda who were giving her a reassuring smile. She turned away. She could do this.

She began to strum the guitar and then eventually looked up at the PS 118 group as she began to sing.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene

It's funny how many times she had heard the song but not realised that it fitted her situation perfectly. Everyone loved Lila, she couldn't do anything wrong but Helga knew how manipulative she could be. She had been friends with her but Lila just couldn't wait to betray her. She didn't even want to have to compete with her ever again.

_He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

The truth is Lila did know how much Arnold had meant to her. Heck, she even risked her secret so she could be Juliet. She gave her boots away. She still remembered how kind he had been and why she still wore her pink bow. She couldn't believe Princess had left the bow in her hair but she remembered she'd have to thank her for it.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

She knew Lila didn't care about Arnold like she did and really she had just taken Arnold away from Helga just because she could. He had worshipped her since she first appeared in Hillwood but she was just leading him on.

_You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene_

I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

Lila was worshipped by everyone and so she could pick anyone. Helga may have been popular but boys weren't throwing themselves at her like they did with Lila. If they did, Ol' Betsey and the five avengers would have to go out of retirement. She knew that Arnold was her soul mate and so was giving Lila an ultimatum.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

There was nothing more Helga could do but to beg Lila to leave him alone.

_ Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene_

The audience applauded and Helga was able to join the PS 118 gang again. They all congratulated her; Gerald had hugged her and told her how shocked he was that she had hidden that talent and Rhonda and Phoebe had dragged her into a huge hug. The boys had all commented on how surprised they were and the girls were all commenting on her dress. Then she heard from behind:

"Wow, that was amazing Helga" She turned and saw Arnold standing with Lila. She felt like her insides were about to melt.

"Thanks Football Head" He smiled at the old nickname. "We best be going Arnold, we have that restaurant to be going to" Lila cried desperately.

Helga just smiled. At least she had made an impact. Arnold smiled back before being dragged away by Lila.

She had to laugh, Arnold really was so dense.

**Hope you liked it! Actually wasn't going to continue with the story!  
I don't own the song or Hey Arnold!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
